


Loved

by Lynxphilia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia





	Loved

A small cool breeze, light fingers over smooth skin, shared smiles and light kisses. He holds you in his arms, finger tracing over your smooth lips, his eyes locked on yours.

 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved 

You wanna be loved 

You wanna be loved 

 

He smiles softly as you kiss his finger, snuggling into the comfort of his broad chest. His long hair falls over his eyes in wisps, tickling your nose and scrunching your eyes. He smiles brightly, teeth showing and eyes crinkling, he gently mouths down your chin and down your neck. You close your eyes and sigh softly, arm winding tighter around his middle.

 

This feels like I’ve fallen in love 

I’ve fallen in love 

We’re falling in love 

 

He closes his eyes against you, settling in the crook of your neck and pulling you closer to him. His eye lashes tickle your neck but you rub his back, fingers trailing over rough ridges of old scars. You pay no attention to them and focusing on the warmth of his skin, he cuddles you like the puppy-moose he is. Soon enough you’re drifting away again, you can feel his even breaths and his heart beating in his chest.

 

Settle down with me 

And I’ll be your safety 

You’ll be my lady 

 

‘I love you.’ He whispers, you whisper back to him;

‘I love you.’

 

You can feel him smile, he pulls you closer and you both slowly fall asleep.

 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved


End file.
